Sakurai-kun is Santa?
by On-chan
Summary: Secara tidak langsung, santa telah membunuh orang tuaku. Kemudian, aku menemukan fakta bahwa kekasihku adalah santa. Bolehkah aku membunuhnya? / BAD SUMMARY (Santa!Sakurai x Psycho!Reader)


**Tokyo, 25 Desember tahun **05**

 **05.15**

"Yee! Natal!" seru seorang anak berumur 5 tahun sambil berlari-lari menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"[Name], jangan lari-lari! Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" nasihat Mamanya yang sedang memanaskan sup.

"Yaah! [Name] sudah tidak sabar, Maa!" keluh si anak.

"Haaah.. pasti [Name] tidak sabar untuk membuka kado dari santa, an?" tebak Papanya yang sedang meminum kopi dimeja makan.

"Hehehe, iya sih," ujar si anak sambil menyengir andalan.

"Kalau begitu ayo buka kado bersama!" ajak Mamanya sambil mematikan kompor.

"Yeeee!" si anak kembali berlari-lari ke ruang keluarga yang terdapat pohon natal disana dan.. terdapat kado-kado disana.

"Wah, mana kadoku nih?" gumam si anak memandangi tumpukan kado.

"Ah, Papa rasa kado [Name] yang itu!" tunjuk Papanya yang menyusul dengan Mamanya. Sebuah kotak cukup besar dengan kertas kado polkadot pink-putih.

Si anak mengangguk dan bertanya, "Kado untuk Mama dan Papa dari santa yang mana?"

"Mungkin ini," jawab Mamanya sambil menunjuk kado yang besarnya 1 meter persegi.

"Baiklah, kita buka bersama ya!" ujar Papanya.

Si anak mulai membuka kadonya dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat isinya sepatu roda yang selama ini ia inginkan. "Kado Mama dan Papa apa?" tanya si anak.

"Ini Papa lagi buka, sayang.." jawab Mamanya.

DOOR! Sebuah peluru yang entah bagaimana kerjanya meluncur keluar dari kado itu, dan menembak Papa dan Mamanya. Pupil si anak membesar melihat Papa dan Mamanya tergeletak dan berlumuran darah.

"Mama! Papa! Bangun, Ma, Pa! TOLONG! TOLONG!"

* * *

 _Sejak saat itu, si anak itu atau namanya [Name] dirawat saudaranya karena orang tuanya meninggal kehabisan darah._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, [Name] memiliki rasa dendam pada santa yang member orang tuanya peluru._

* * *

 **Sakurai-kun is Santa?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **On-chan hanya meminjamkan tokohnya untuh dipinjam~**

 **Pairing:**

 **Santa!Sakurai Ryou x Psyhco!Reader**

 **Warn!**

 **FIC INI DIPENUHI OLEH KEMUSTAHILAN, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan,**

* * *

 **11 Tahun Kemudian..**

"Sakurai-kun? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kantong matamu besar sekali?" tanya seorang gadis, yang bernama [Full Name] pada kekasihnya, Sakurai Ryou. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di taman Akademi Too, sekolah mereka.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa [Name]-san. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Tidak usah khawatir," jawab Sakurai pada kekasihnya. Tapi kau hanya memberi tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Apakah masih tidak percaya?" ulang Sakurai.

"Percaya kok. Tapi apa yang kau kerjakan sehingga kurang tidur?" tanyamu lagi.

"Urusan pribadi. Tolong jangan mencampuri urusanku [Name]-san,"

"Eeeh, jahat. Tidak mau cerita padaku?"

Sakurai menoleh padamu dan berusaha menolak secara halus, "Tidak, terima kasih,"

"Hiks, Sakurai-kun jahat!"

"Eh?! _Su-su-sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!_ "

Kau berdiri dari posisi awal dan menoleh ke arah Sakurai sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf terus. Lagian aku juga terlalu memaksa Sakurai-kun. Oh ya.."

Sakurai memiringkan kepalanya, " _Nani?_ "

"Saat tanggal 24 Desember nanti… tolong temui aku di taman biasanya jam 4 sore ya! Aku ingin memberi sesuatu. _Bye~_ " setelah berkata begitu, [Name] berlari riang menuju kelasnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakurai yang berusaha mencegatnya.

"Natal..? Apakah aku masih ada waktu?" gumam Sakurai. Dalam hati ia menambahkan, "Aku masih harus mengantar kado untuk anak-anak.."

Apakah kalian mengerti apa yang Sakurai maksud dari gumaman diatas?

* * *

 **Tokyo, 24 Desember tahun **16**

 **18.00**

"Fuuh.. kenapa Sakurai-kun lama sekali ya? Bukankah aku bilang jam 4 sore, tapi sekarang sudah jam 6 sore!" gerutumu sambil meniup tanganmu yang dingin. Saat ini kau tengah berada di taman XXX yang dijanjikan dengan Sakurai.

Karena telah menunggu selama 2 jam, kau memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Sakurai. Kau ingin memberikan coklat pada Sakurai dan menghangatkan diri karena dari tadi salju terus turun mengenai dirimu.

Sesampainya dipintu apartemen Sakurai, kau menekan bel apartemennya, tapi tetap tidak ada bunyi bel seperti biasanya. "Apakah belnya rusak?" pikirmu.

Karena sudah mencoba berkali-kali dan belnya tetap mati, kau memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi saat ingin mengetuk— _krieeet!_ Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sendirinya dan membuatmu terkejut.

"Apakah ada orang?"gumamu. Kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Sakurai yang tergolong rapi untuk anak lelaki.

Dan berhenti didepan kamar Sakurai yang dari dalamnya terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh. Sebenarnya kau tau ini tidak sopan, tapi karena rasa ingin tau kau membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya.

Dan – pupil matamu membesar.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan.

Kekasihmu – Sakurai – mengenakan baju santa dan sedang mengurusi kado-kado yang jumlahnya entah berapa. Mulai memasukkan, mengemasi dan mengelompokkan. Tapi yang membuatmu makin terkejut, dibeberapa kado Sakurai bukannya memasukkan hadiah, justru memasukkan peluru-peluru yang otomatis keluar jika kado itu dibuka.

 _Krieeet!_ Tanpa sadar kau justru mendorong pintu kamar Sakurai dan membuatnya menoleh.

Wajahnya pucat karena rahasia terbesarnya – yaitu dirinya yang merupaka santa – terbongkar, tapi pelan-pelan ia mulai bisa mencerna suasana dan menjelaskan, "A-ah, [Name]-san.. itu… begini…"

"Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan wajah frustasi. Selama ini, kau memiliki dendam pada santa karena telah memberi peluru pada orang tuanya dan sekarang kau mengetahui bahwa santa itu adalah pacarmu. Sungguh, rasanya menyakitkan.

"Ah.. itu, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"KENAPA?! Jadi selama ini santa itu adalah kau?! Yang menghadiahkan peluru pada orang tuaku juga kau?! Kenapa? Kenapa Sakurai-kun?!" bentakmu.

Sakurai tampak tercengang, tapi kemudian ia menunduk. "Kheh.. kheh.. kheh… YA! Kalau memang benar kenapa?! Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk memberi peluru pada orang-orang!"

"APA?! JADI BENAR KAU?! Kau memanfaatkanku?" bentakmu. Nafasmu sudah mulai tidak beraturan.

Muak. Kau sudah muak.

"YA! MEMANGNYA KENAPA?! Aku sebagai santa, punya alasan tersendiri!" balasnya.

"APA, HAH?!"

"AKU HANYA MENGIRIM PELURU PADA ORANG JAHAT! Bukankah dulu Papamu seorang pembunuh bayaran dan Mamamu penipu online?! Kau kira aku mengirim peluru pada sembarang o—"

Cring, kau mengambil pisau yang kau simpan dijaketmu dan _syuuuut,_

"AAAKH!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kini kau tertawa begitu kepala Sakurai sudah terpisah dengan kepalanya. Darahnya.. rasanya sangat kau sukai.

Tapi kemudian kau terdiam dan mengambil kepalanya yang tergeletak penuh darah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakurai-kun. Tapi aku lebih menyayangi Papa-Mamaku,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **END**

OMAKE

"Hei, kau tau apartemen 04-D?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Apartemen Sakurai-san kan?" jawab temannya

"Yot. Lalu sudah dengar kabarnya?" balas gadis pertama.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku sudah dengar kabarnya," si teman mengangguk-angguk.

"Saat malam natal, terdengar suara seperti pembantaian. Kau dengar?" tanya si gadis pertama lagi.

"Ya, karena apartemenku dibawah apartemennya!" sambung teman ketiga yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dan disusul tawaan mengerikan!" tambah gadis pertama.

"Ya, ya! Aku juga mendengarnya. Kemarin, pemilik gedung apartemen ini ingin membuka apartemen Sakurai-san karena banyak komplain terdengar bau busuk dari apartemen itu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kunci cadangan apartemen Sakurai-san milik pemilik gedung apartemen ini hilang! Sudah dicari selama 3 hari tetap saja tidak ditemukan,"

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa?"

 **Benar-benar END**

* * *

 **Hohoho… bagaimana? Gaje kah? Sudah pasti -_-)a**

 **Fic ini dipenuhi kegaje-an. Terutama saat natal. Banyak keanehan, terutama pas buka kado itu. Hehe, itu karena On-chan kurang ngerti tentang kegiatan saat natal~**

 **Salam**

 **On-chan, author newbie yang masih imut-imut c('O')7 /digamvar**


End file.
